worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Moldy Crow
BACKGROUND The Moldy Crow was a Corellian Engineering Corporation HWK-290 light freighter that was used by Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors on their missions. It was later replaced by the Raven's Claw. The Moldy Crow was a modified HWK-290 light freighter, built circa 10 BBY. It was part of the Corellian Engineering Corporation's Hawk series of transports. One of the ship's earliest owners was the smuggler Roark Garnet, who used it until he inherited the Dorion Discus from his dead gunslinging sister, Neena. He used the Crow as payment for debts incurred to Grappa the Hutt. It was eventually stolen from Grappa by Dace Bonearm and IG-72. The Moldy Crow was subsequently abandoned on the planet Teth after the two hunters used it as a decoy to capture Rebel commander Winfrid Dagore and claim the Imperial bounty on her. The Crow then fell into the hands of Lieutenant Palob Godalhi, who gave up the beat-up freighter to the Rebel Dreadnaught New Hope. In the hands of the Rebels, the Crow was refitted and acquired by Kyle Katarn for use during the Mission to Danuta. Kyle would grow attached to the ship, and would utilize it later in his mission to destroy the dark trooper project. More often than not, though, it was Jan Ors, Kyle's partner and mission coordinator, who piloted the ship for pick-up and drop-off. The Crow was later captured on Ruusan by Jerec's forces and held onboard the Sulon Star during Kyle's and Jan's mission on the planet. When the Star's support systems were damaged, Kyle managed to reach his ship in the hangar and escape the disaster. However, the shockwave of the larger ship's explosion was too strong, and the Crow crashed near the Valley of the Jedi. She was soon replaced by Kyle's new ship, the Raven's Claw. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New republic Ship Type: Modified HWK-290 Class: Light Freighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 1 + 1 + 6 passengers Cargo: 150 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1 500 cockpit - 450 Sensor/Communications Array - 175 Engines (2) - 275 ea Blaster Cannon Turret - 125 Dual laser Cannons (4) - 75 ea Shields - 250 per side (1 500 total) AR - 14 Armour - stops attacks up to and including 20md. Anything more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 40 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 900 kph, Mach 5 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) with back up system of x10 (40 Ly prer hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 6 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 29m Height: 3.8m Width: 11.1m Weight: 29 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual laser Cannons (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per blast, 4d6x10 per dual blast, 8d6x10 per duadruple last RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Blaster Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 3.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.7km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 50 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 40 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to all read sensors skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 60 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)